


Defective

by spiritmist2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But he's not Galra Either, Depictions of Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Death, Fear of betrayel, Feelings of betrayel, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Grim Reaper Lance, Grim reaper au, How Do I Tag, I'm edgy, Keith is a tease, Keith isn't human, Langst, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Keith/Lance (Voltron), Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, Why Did I Write This?, bad boy keith, my bois be gay, remembering, uhhH new race cause y nott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritmist2/pseuds/spiritmist2
Summary: Something was off about Lance. Everyone on the team could tell and yet there was nothing they could do about it.Every time he was alone the way he would blankly stare off into space with no expression. The way he could just be laughing but suddenly stop and walk away like he wasn't even laughing.It seemed like Lance didn't care at all, not one bit.But he did, He did very much and that was the reason why he was there helping the others defend the universe from mass destruction. Not just for his job but to protect the humans he had grown to love.But this love he experienced deemed him defective and he needed to be perfect.





	1. Defective

**Author's Note:**

> aHHHHH HERE I AM WITH A NEW FANFIC but I'm really glad about this idea that I randomly got from a piece of fanart I saw. Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!

Lance was deemed defective soon after he started his work. And it wasn't his fault although he would say otherwise.

Lance wasn't supposed to be this way and yet here he was crying in his room over his stupid job. He couldn't let the others find out or they'd deem him defective, useless, an outcast no one would want him around. Lance wiped at his eyes harshly walking over to his sink and rinsing off his face. He stared at his reflection in the mirror his face was blank. He couldn't feel anything. Well, he was pretty sure he couldn't but the way his chest tightened when the little girls time had come and he watched the life fade from her eyes. The way she looked at him with such horror caused him to flinch and take a step back. His partner looked at him confused and he played it off as the car was to close to him.

He looked at himself in the mirror as he sighed and exited slowly turning off the light. Lance would try his best to keep this a secret although he knows that he can't keep it hidden forever. 

Death knows everything.

\----------------------

"Lance is everything alright?" He heard his leader ask. He turned around to face his leader plastering a fake smile on "Nothing Shiro! just tired is all." Shiro gave him a look of disbelief. "Lately you've been staring off into nothing Lance, Is everything okay? You don't act the same anymore." Lance gave him a soft smile before shaking my head. "Everythings alright Shiro. You guys just worry too much." and with that, he left. 

Lance sighed as he entered his room. He flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. 

Lance isn't afraid to admit that all of this is quite tiring. Having to pretend to be a peppy bubbly extrovert can tire anyone out especially Lance. He hated having to pretend to be a person he wasn't but he knew if they saw who he really was they would be afraid. 

He's sure that anyone who had a servant of death around would be pretty scary. Even keeping up his fake appearance was tiring using unnecessary energy but his boss insisted that he used one even though he was sure that he wouldn't be noticed by any humans. Lance doesn't question what his boss says but in that instant he couldn't help but wonder. Lance didn't say much else after that.  
\----------------------------------

Lance was stressed. So stressed that he took it all out on the training robots.  
Earlier that day he stared at the envelope in his hands as he slowly opened it as he desperately tried to convince himself it was for another person but as he saw the person's name on the piece of paper he couldn't help but feel like slamming his fist into the wall whilst yelling but luckily Lance had enough self-control to do otherwise. Though he wouldn't admit that he did end up kicking his bed almost destroying the side of it as he flopped onto his bed and yelled into his pillow.

So here he was taking out his stress on training robots only realizing how long he had been there until Lance heard someone yell for the training sequence to end.

"Geez, Lance how long are you going to train?"  
Lance turned around wiping the sweat off his face. "What do you mean I've only been here for a few hours." "You've been here since 7:00!" Pidge yelled looking at Lance in complete disbelief. "How do you lose track of time like that?"

Lance sighed before deactivating his bayard. Lance's perception of time was different from humans so of course, Lance had been telling the truth. Somewhat. To him, it really only had been a few hours maybe two or three to him but to them, it's been eight.  
\--------  
Lance was anxious he kept tapping his foot on the floor or fiddling with his hands refusing to look Shiro in the eyes. Lance couldn't even tell he was tapping his spoon on the table until he heard an annoyed can you stop? from Keith that he realized and stopped staring off into space. He quietly excused himself dropping his plate off into the sink thanking Hunk for the food before walking back to his room and locking the door.  
Lance had a lot of work to do tonight and honestly? Lance was exhausted, wanting nothing more than to sleep but he had work tonight. 

 

Three days until the Death of Takashi Shirogane Shirogane is supposed to take place.  
Three days Lance had to plan on how to avoid such an unfortunate event.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What was that?" Shiro asked. He moved slightly his shackles making small clinking sounds as he tried to move very little.
> 
> Keith stepped up. "What are you?" He asked his voice hard and unwavering. Lance clicked his tongue in annoyance at the question.
> 
> "I'd think you'd say something a little smarter."  
> Lance gave a little smirk "But while we're playing this game why don't you tell them what you are?" Keith's expression faltered his face for an instant showing worry. But only for an instant. "Because you're obviously not human, Or are we going to keep playing this game of pretend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUUHAHAHA *One mental break down later*
> 
> Alright, I'm all good now. Anyway hI, guYS I'm excited to bring this chapter to you! I'm gonna warn you guys that Keith is a really big tease towards Lance. Like a really big tease. Just cause why naut. Also, I can't really write combat scenes so I try to keep it brief but I'm trying to write it as best as I can, Please forgive me for the bad writing. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also, really long chapter ahead read at risk (to me it's a long chapter.)

"You're slacking Mcclain." His partner said as Lance hovered over the body crouching as he yawned trying his best not to collapse from exhaustion. "Mm, tired." He mumbled rubbing his eyes writing in his notebook. "I still need sleep you know, As everyone else does," Lance said still writing. "Are you not sleeping?" "I am... Occasionally. I just haven't been able to find time with Voltron, Training, Missions, And work it all piles up."

His partner sighed patting his shoulder. "I'm not the one who decided to save all these humans." "Unfortunately, For me, I'm highly aware of the decisions I made for them but if I didn't we would have lost a lot of work."

"I hate it when your right." Lance shrugged standing up. "I mean... It's not like I volunteered willingly." His partner raised an eyebrow. "Well I was willing but I didn't expect to be picked." 

"It's cause you're the favorite."

"Am not."

"You'll be surprised." Lance let out a small huff. "How many more left?" "That was the last one for the night." Lance sighed in relief "Thank the dead." He said dramatically falling to the ground making sure to make a show of it. His partner only sighing and rolling his eyes as a response. "I'll talk to the boss about giving you more time off if you want." Lance gasped quickly flopping himself onto his partner "Have I told you how great you are?" His partner pushed him off of him and wiped the imaginary dust off himself. "It'd be better if you didn't."

Lance tried his best to keep from doing anything else to annoy the man standing next to him, Bidding him goodbye when it was time to leave and enjoy whatever time he had to sleep.  
\-----  
"Shit!" Lance yelled trying his best to throw his clothes on and run out of his room into the kitchen panting when he finally got there. "Lance are you okay? Hunk asked eying his friend with concern. "Yeah just fine. Overslept is all." "Well, Lucky for you it wasn't by much so just sit down," Shiro said raising an eyebrow.  
Lance sighed with relief and sat down at the table poking his food goo with his spoon before eating it.  
Lance's different perspective of time is always throwing him off and honestly no matter how hard he tries he just can't get used to it even though he's been with humans for a long while now. 

Lance wouldn't admit that he misses some parts of his old life. But one thing he did like about being with humans is that he was allowed to have emotions. Sort of.  
Whatever emotions that weren't suppressed it was okay to have. It made him more believable as a human but lately, he's just been suppressing the other ones as well. It was a habit of his that he didn't even know he had until his friends started noticing. Keith especially and he even started to tease him. The teasing would cause his heart to pound and he would start getting so flustered he couldn't speak properly earning him some teasing from Pidge and Hunk. Lance was the one to tease and flirt but having it happen to him was something else and he couldn't even react by teasing back. Lately though because of the teasing caused Lance to start opening up more again so they didn't stop him. Also, it was hilarious according to Pidge.

They were all going hanging out in the lounge where Lance was already sitting there. He didn't seem to acknowledge anyone walking in and sitting down. He just laid there playing with his growing bangs as he seemed to be dozing off. Keith noted how Lance looked exactly Like his Lance when he was falling asleep on a forest floor. Waiting for Keith to show up. So he decided to do what he did back then to Lance.

"If you're going to fall asleep do it in your room." Pidge snorted as she was already pulling out her phone ready to take pictures and videos as blackmail. Keith smirked before walking up to Lance and leaning into his ear and attempted to whisper but it came out a little louder then he planned not being able to contain his excitement.

"You look so cute when you're about to fall asleep. You look so defenseless it tempts me to eat you at any moment."

Keith said giving the grim reaper a sly smile causing Lance to quickly sit up and give him a look of shock. The words sounded so familiar it caused his head to pound he quickly put his hand to his forehead and let out a small gasp in pain before getting up and running off to his room. "What was that?" Pidge asked slightly concerned but also trying to hold in laughter. "A confirmation." He replied plainly before walking out of the room. And as soon as he left she was on the floor laughing her ass off. "OH MY GOD HE- OH MY GOD." She laughed. Pidge totally heard him and so did Hunk and Shiro as Hunk looked down at the floor and blushed and Shiro just shook his head. "I BET HE GOT SUPER HARD FROM THAT!" She yelled still laughing as Hunk tried to calm her down.

Keith Silently smiled to himself as he walked towards Lance's room. He may have just found his precious little reaper and Keith couldn't be happier.  
Lance was confused on why that had stirred up so many emotions in him at once it hurt. Lance let out a shaky breath before standing up and trying to shake it off. Something was off about Keith, Lance could tell the minute he met him but couldn't figure out what. His soul, Well if you could call it that, Was slightly different from humans but he didn't dwell on the fact much because of how busy he was. But he mentally kicked himself for only now realizing what he was.  
Maybe he was being paranoid but he doubted it. 

He was interrupted by a knock on his door. He silently stared at his door before shakily walking up to it and opened it, There stood Keith. "Ah um... D- Do you need something?" Lance awkwardly try to say but tripped on his words. Keith noticed this and quickly smirked before leaving his face blank. "Are you okay? You were holding your head it looked like it was hurting." Although Keith was having a little bit of fun he was genuinely concerned for Lance. He didn't mean to cause him pain. Although maybe he said that last part a little loudly "You... You did that on purpose!" Lance cried flustered. Keith did love the way he made Lance flustered he looked cute. 

"I mean it though. It wouldn't be good for the team if I hurt you. We would lose trust and-" "Okay, Stop." Lance interrupted putting a finger to his lips before quickly retracting his hand. "You... You infuriate me." Lance said his face as red as a tomato. "Do I now Lance? He said and took Lance's hand putting his thumb on his lips before staring intently at Lance's eyes. Somehow Lance felt comfort in the action before slowly retracting his hand. Why did he feel so... So sad? 

"You..." He said eyes quickly grazing over Keith as his eyes widened. Maybe he actually reme- "REALLY ARE A TEASE!" He yelled embarrassed. Keith laughed because he knew only he could make Lance this flustered. "Only for you, Little reaper." He said in a low voice causing Lance's eyes to widen. "Yo- How- How did?" "I'm sure I was! How! Humans shouldn't be able to-" Lance cut himself off. "You're not a human!" He gasped taking a step back. Lance's heart was beating a million miles a minute before he quickly calmed himself gaining back his composure. He cleared his throat and wiped his face clean of emotion. Or he tried.

Keith fucked up. Pretty bad by using that old nickname.

"So, I was right wasn't I?" Lance said firmly. "Trying to act big now are we?" Keith replied in a mocking tone. "Now it makes sense, Why your soul is so different." He said glaring at the man. "No wonder you've been acting out of character lately. All of you are a bunch of teases." He spat causing Keith to give him a pained look. "I told you already, It's only for you." "Is it?" He said coldly. "Or is it because you're trying to use me for you and your people's benefit." He said. 

Lance said that when they first met too. He was probably to hurt to be able to accept any help from a stranger at the time. "It's not." He stated plainly. "And even if I did want to use you I would have done it long ago. And again even if I wanted to I've been shunned by most of my people." For a short moment, Lance gave a small look of empathy before making his face go blank again. "Look Daemon, If you want to live in peace with me, Then I suggest you leave my room now and we both pretend this never happened. And neither did all of the teasings. Got it?" He said now glaring. Keith wasn't mad but he did feel a little sad. It was just like back then. When they first met. Lance was so broken he couldn't help but feel a little bad when he had to use him.

Keith slowly nodded before leaving the whoosh of the door is the only noise heard in the room before Lance collapsed on the floor shaking for no reason. His body wouldn't let him get up.

Keith glumly walked back to his room but he didn't give up. He was more determined than ever. He would get Lance to remember.

\--------------  
_"You're so stupid!" He laughed as the man chased him around all of the trees until he finally grabbed him and pulled him into a hug arms wrapping around his waist as he buried his face into the man's dark locks. "Not as stupid as you." He mumbled. "You're very stupid." He giggled, attempting to run away until his gripped tightened. __"I love you." He mumbled into the raven locks that were somehow darker than his. The raven-haired boy sighed in content and leaned back into the older man."I"___

___Lance woke up from the dream before he could finish the sentence. The man's face was so close yet so distant and he couldn't help but sigh sadly at the fact. "It's nice to think I could be in love for once." He groaned. Despite the fact he wasn't supposed to have any real emotions he couldn't help the fact of wanting to fall in love. It was always so lonely and gloomy but after a while, you get used to it. Gloomy atmospheres give him a homy feeling. But he still wished it would be a little more lively. Love wasn't common but it was there in a weird sort of way. If you loved someone you had a lot more tolerance for them and if you went out then you were just able to get along better then other people. But Lance immediately fell in love with the way humans interacted and couldn't help pick up the trait._ _ _

___Lance got up and got dressed seeing he wasn't late that day._ _ _

___\-------- Lance still laughed and joked he still flirted going back to the way he usually did but he avoided Keith like the plague using any excuse he could to stay away from him. and the others noticed giving him sad smiles and small looks of pity. Pidge walked up to the raven-haired boy and gave him a pat on the back that was full of pity. "Jeez, what happened man? He's been avoiding you all day. What did you say to him after the "Incident." She said using her fingers to make air quotes. "Nothing. He replied plainly already walking away." Pidge scoffed and walked over to Hunk who was silently cooking. "He's gone back to being emo!" She complained._ _ _

___\--- Today was the day Shiro was supposed to die and Lance was jittery. He couldn't stop bouncing his leg or rubbing his arms. The others noticed his nervousness and asked what was wrong but he just played it off making a little joke about it to get them to forget as they all groaned. But not with annoyance it contained fondness towards the boy._ _ _

___Lance wasn't fond of things not going the way he planned them to. But it's not like he could tell the future. Lance only had a date, time, and cause of death to work with which was difficult enough but planning out how to stop it was even more difficult. Lance's plan should have been full proof. Well, should have been. Fate had other plans and he was lucky when he barely managed to rip Shiro away in time from Zarkon to keep him from dealing the final blow on Shiro. Shiro let out a startled yell as he fell backward his back hitting the floor instantly. His breathing sped up and he heard the sound of Lance's Bayard going off but he knew it wouldn't be nearly enough. With a groan, Shiro forced himself to his feet catching an eyeful of the sight in front of him._ _ _

___"LANCE!" He yelled causing Lance to turn and look at him. Zarkon took the opening and quickly swung his Bayard at Lance. Lance barely reached in time using his Bayard to block the attack but the force causing him to drop it. Lance quickly went for it only to be kicked in the gut by Zarkon. He fell onto the floor gasping for breath as he watched his Bayard be kicked away. Zarkon aimed his Bayard for Lance's chest but he barely managed to move in time causing it to graze against his side. It wasn't too bad just enough to cause Lance to yell as it continued to bleed out. He quickly calmed himself as he knew that it would heal later. Zarkon quickly retracted the sword from the ground and went to strike again before Shiro attacked him from the side causing him to move off of Lance._ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

The brunette cursed silently under his breath as he watches Shiro lunge once again at Zarkon Lance quickly got up and ran towards Shiro and grabbed his leg before he could do anything else causing the older man to topple onto the floor. "Lance what are you doing!!?!!?" He yelled as he looked at the younger teen. "Saving your life." He managed to get out before sighing. He finally caught his breath and clenched his fists and to be honest with the pain spreading from his side to his legs and up his back he was pissed.

"This should have all went down a different way." He mumbled. "But everyone just loves screwing me over don't they!" he yelled as he held out his hand a swirl of blue energy collected around his hand before forming into a weapon. Lance glared at the galran man in front of him before lunging to attack Zarkon barely having any chance of reacting to the attack. The danced around each other for a while but Lance had the upper hand and ultimately won the battle. Shiro stared at the scene in shock. A second ago Lance was struggling to even keep up with him but now, He had just defeated him. Lance dropped the weapon as his vision began to fade in and out until he collapsed from pain.

\------  
_"You get into too many fights." Lance sighed his Raven hair swaying slowly from the breeze blowing against them as he tightly bandaged the man's arm. "Not my fault." The other man mumbled as he winced from the pain. "It is! Stop fighting over food!" Lance yelled tugging his arm a little bit causing the other man to let out another wince of pain before he gave a little huff, gently retracting his arm from the raven-haired man's grip. ___

__Lance stirred gently before his eyes slowly opened the shackles making a slight clink as he suddenly bolted up looking around. "Is everyone okay?" He thought as he hurriedly looked around quickly noticing that he's in a prison cell._ _

__Wait_ _

__"Why am I in a prison cell?" He asked out loud. "Because," Shiro said stepping in front of the cell everyone else positioned themselves behind him except for Keith standing beside the big man giving him a small look of pity._ _

__"We don't know what you are, and you could be dangerous." Lance rolled his eyes. "I'm not dangerous." He said leaning back on the wall. "Then what was that I saw with the fight with Zarkon?!" He asked rather loudly causing Lance to sigh. "My weapon obviously." He said bluntly. "And your wound? It's already healed!." Lance quickly looked down to see that it was healed and he sighed with relief knowing that it healed already. Keith looked made eye contact with Lance before asking a question that would bring Keith down with him._ _

__"What are you?" Lance clicked his tongue in annoyance moving slightly as to not frighten them. "I'd think you would say something a little smarter." Lance's lips quickly pulled up into a smirk. "But while we're at it, why don't you tell them what you are?"_ _

__Keith gave a worried look but only for an instance as everyone nervously looked at him. "I'm obviously a human." He stated simply. "You're obviously not human Keith. So, You can tell them the truth about you, I can tell them the truth about me, And we can stop this little game of pretending." He said now smiling._ _

__And for quiznaks sake, Keith just had to try and not grab Lance through the bars because he knew he was so screwed._ _


End file.
